combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pistol
. It has a very quick rate of fire and good control with minimal downsides.]] Pistols are the only secondary weapons in Combat Arms. They are characterized by their slow rate of fire, high portability and low damage (with the exception of the Anaconda and Desert Eagle series), fast draw and reload speed, and cheap cost. Overview Pistols are best known for their portability, and cost approximately one third as much as regular primary weapons. All pistols have a relatively low magazine count, and as such, are advised for usage only at close range when the primary weapon magazine is empty. Due to weapon balancing, all pistols, with the exception of the G18 and a few other pistols, are capable of only semi-automatic or very slow automatic fire. Exceptions include the more recently released G18 Cobra/Carbon Black/Chrome and the Bushmaster Type 97, which are fast-firing fully automatic pistols, as well as the Beretta 93R, which has burst fire like the G18. Pistols usually have faster draw speeds and reload times, allowing a faster option than reloading a Primary Weapon. Usage All Permitted Pistols are rarely used in the all permitted weapon mode. A large majority of players don't use a pistol at all, instead opting to switch to another primary weapon in their backpack or to wait for their weapon to reload. However, pistols, when used correctly, can be highly effective at close range, especially against stationary targets. Some players use either a Desert Eagle or Anaconda to finish off wounded opponents. Pistols Only A game mode weapon restriction called "Pistols Only", in which only weapons classified as pistols and melee weapons can be used, can be set by the Room Master. Since pistols do not drop upon death, ammunition can become a prevalent problem in this mode. For this reason, experienced players often equip 2 or more pistols in their backpacks for a match. Commonly played maps include Junk Flea and Death Room, while the most popular modes are Elimination and One Man Army. Some players and clans specialize in this weapon mode. Strategies Many techniques can be used to improve pistol technique in Pistols Only matches: *Carrying at least two pistols is paramount to achieving pistol kills. Players will find it hard to achieve more than 3 or 4 kills with pistols without a backup sidearm equipped in the backpack. Even then, it can be hard to achieve higher accolades. Some players carry up to 4 pistols, allowing them to attain accolades such as fantastics and unbelievables without running out of ammunition or having to spend time reloading. *Due to the speed of recoil settling, lack of accuracy difference between crouch-moving and walking, and difficulty of hitting moving targets with pistols, strafing is a highly effective tactic in Combat Arms. To do this, switch between moving left and right at irregular intervals. If attempting to reach a location, forward and backward movement can be added to this routine. Strafing throws an opponent's aim off, while allowing a player to fire with relative accuracy. *Jumping, or "Bunny Hopping", is also a possibility when in a firefight. Jumping makes it extremely hard for enemies to track a player. However, this also drastically affects the user's accuracy, and is therefore recommended only for use when finishing off a near-dead opponent, or when attempting to avoid as much damage as possible. Trivia *All pistols have a similar draw and reload animation except for those belonging to the Anaconda revolver series and the Desert Eagle SE/American Eagle. *Pistols have a tendency to jam when a player fires their pistol too fast while lagging. This jam prevents the pistol from being used for a fraction of a second, costing valuable time on the battlefield. Firing slower, or using a pistol with a slow ROF such as the Anaconda Black or an automatic pistol such as the Desert Eagle, can help to resolve the problem. Category:Pistols Category:Secondary Category:Featured Articles